El Ángel y el Káiser
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: "¡BASURA!", grita Ken, "¡BASURA! ¡BASURA! ¡BASURA!". Takeru lo ve con ironía: "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?"... Años después de esa pelea en 02, los problemas vuelven... el ángel y el káiser riñen por los años negros y los años dorados que perdieron. Para HikariCaelum. TAKARI / KENYAKO / KENKARI / TAKEYAKO
1. Ángel y Káiser la vieron desaparecer

Esta historia está dedicada a **HikariCaelum**, cuyos fanfics son fuente de inspiración para todos los que la hemos leído. ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!... aún no termino de armar todo el fic, pero espero que este avance te guste. Admiro mucho tu trabajo como escritora, ¡gracias por tu buena narrativa y las emociones que transmites! (Lamento la tardanza, pero se me atravesó el tiempo)

_Género_: Drama/Angustia/Romance/RealismoMágico

_Parejas_: Takari, Kenyako. Y extraños roces Kenkari y Takeyako

_Advertencia_: es un fic oscuro y de temas fuertes. La narración no será lineal y cada capítulo usaré un narrador distinto.

_Temporalidad_: En total serán cinco entregas cortas (espero) además de este capítulo cero, que es un flash-forward, por así decirlo.

Publicado: 10deOctubre

* * *

**El Ángel y el Káiser**

Por CieloCriss

_"Los años, negros; los meses, negros, los días, negros; las horas, negras. Los minutos, grises... Los segundos son blancos y se oscurecen conforme se los come el tiempo"._

* * *

_**Capítulo Cero **_

"_**Ángel y Káiser la vieron desaparecer"**_

* * *

El ángel sumió los puños en el káiser hasta herirlo.

Ken Ichijouji se limpió el sangrado con el reverso de su palma. le temblaban los dedos, sus nudillos estaban morados

—La nariz… ¿no te falta rompérmela?— cuestionó.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? ¿Ya ni siquiera insultas?... eres un fraude de emperador.

Takeru Takaishi no dijo más, sólo se le echó encima, derribándolo en la arena. Los golpes, de ambas partes, se fusionaron.

El aire soplaba y formaba olas picadas en el mundo oscuro donde reñían. El mar se movía como música. Los caracoles se comían los sonidos y los encerraban en sus conchas curvilíneas.

En la orilla del mar, suave y negra, estaba un muelle que crujía cuando lo pisaban. Una barca estaba amarrada de ahí.

Mientras Takeru y Ken se sacaban sangre. Miyako Inoue se estremecía al caminar por ese muelle. Quería llegar a la barca, quería creer que todo ello era un sueño.

—No está muerta, ¿verdad?— decía para sí misma —¿Verdad que no está muerta?

Lo preguntaba a cada paso que daba a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta... aún así, _¿estaba tan mal preguntarlo cuantas veces quisiera?_

Hikari Yagami no respiraba, estaba recostada en esa barca como si fuese su féretro. Nubes de algas parecían haberse convertido en flores para su entierro. Su piel era como el cielo del Digimundo: de un azul tierno. Miyako alcanzaba a ver sus uñas y labios morados como sus cabellos lacios.

Atrás, el ángel y el káiser peleaban por los años negros y los años dorados que se habían esfumado en el mar; en ese mundo donde la sangre no podía ser roja.

Miyako comprendió que quería convertirse en Hikari en esos instantes. A ella, que era tan ordinaria como sus anteojos, no la llamaba nadie de otras dimensiones. A ella, cuyo cabello púrpura carecía de brillo, no le regalaban boletos de tren para ir a lugares desconocidos. Inoue, ella misma, no tenía pesadillas, ni resplandecía, sólo era un águila que volaba por ahí...

Cuando llegó al final del muelle, se volvió para ver la contienda. El ángel de las alas roídas, Takeru, estrenaba nueva oscuridad, y su káiser, Ken, dejaba salir de sus ojos una luz proveniente del mar plateado.

_¡Ah, ojalá Ken le hiciera el amor una vez más!, _anheló Miyako_._

Sin embargo, ella sabía que eso no iba a pasar, el mismo Takeru se lo había dicho días atrás.

Por eso Miyako sólo sonrió, otra vez vio a Hikari. No tomó la soga para acercar la barca donde el cadáver ondeaba junto con olas. No rescató el cuerpo de su amiga, ni lo subió al muelle.

Lo que hizo fue dar un salto.

De reojo, pero sin dejar de pelear, el ángel y el káiser la vieron desaparecer.

... El mar también se la tragó.

* * *

_Continuará en Capítulo Uno_

* * *

**HikariCaelum**, espero que te haya gustado a pesar de que no se entiende mucho. El texto es apenas una especie de prólogo, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá bien por qué Takeru y Ken pelean, por qué murió Hikari y por qué Miyako saltó al mar de la oscuridad (te adelanto que esta historia tiene relación con un fic que escribí de un reto que me propusiste hace tiempo; también espero que no se me vayan muchos errores, en definitiva no tengo tiempo de corregirme).

A **quienes** me hicieron el favor de leer les doy las gracias… La verdad llevaba años con ganas de hacer un fic que involucrara a Takeru y a Ken; la idea la tengo desde que ese par se agarró a golpes en DA02… se me hizo que ese fue el único acercamiento que hubo entre Takeru y Ken en la serie, así que pensé que podía explotar una idea con base en ello. Pienso que son personajes muy dispares pero, a la vez, muy interesantes.

Otra cosa que intentaré hacer con este proyecto es que los capítulos sean un poco más breves que mis fics ordinarios. Por el momento, la buena noticia, es que ya tengo estructurado y –en parte- narrado, partes de los siguientes capítulos.


	2. Ángel y Águila vendieron sus alas

Dedicado a: **HikariCaelum**, quien escribe los mejores Takari y los Kenkari más mágicos

Género: Angst/Drama/Romance/RealismoMágico

Parejas: Takari, Kenkari, Kenyako, Takeyako.

Advertencias: Es un fic muy oscuro, poco lineal y convencional. Hay escenas del Digimon 01/02 que yo me permití describir, pero Digimon no me pertenece, lo hice solo para ambientar. Otra cosa es que hay partes subidas de tono (no demasiado) y los personajes se salen un poco de sus casillas (están envueltos en la oscuridad).

Importante: Este fic está directamente relacionado con "Años Dorados vs Años Negros" y "Ticket para un lugar equivocado", de éste último es una especie de secuela, aunque no es obligación leer el pasado fic para entender este (creo...).

Temporalidad: Segunda entrega de cuatro.

Escrito desde el 7 de enero al 8 de junio del 2015.

* * *

**El Ángel y el Káiser**

Por CieloCriss

_"Los años, negros; los meses, negros, los días, negros; las horas, negras. Los minutos, grises... Los segundos son blancos y se oscurecen conforme se los come el tiempo"._

* * *

_**Capítulo Uno "Ángel y Águila**_** vendieron sus alas por un ticket"**

_T_ a _k_ e _r_ u . _p _o _v_

_El mar también se tragó a Miyako y, sin embargo, el sabor que percibieron las olas al tragársela fue mucho más sereno que cuando ahogaron a Hikari._

_Mi Hikari, Su Hikari, Nuestra Hikari._

_Siempre quise creer que Hikari era mía, pero la verdad era que ella había sido parte de un eclipse lunar que había extinguido su luz. _

_Su luz siempre tan fría y congelada porque no era parte del sol._

_Las pupilas del Káiser convulsionaron. Me pareció ver que crecían y decrecían mientras se sobaba los puños machados de su sangre, de la mía… del líquido que se nos escapaba, así como las olas del mar oscuro que acababan de saborear la esencia dulzona y simple de Miyako._

_Y sonreí, porque sabía cuánto dolía perder a una amante. Sonreí al ver que el Káiser estaba a punto de colapsarse. La mujer que lo había salvado de su propia oscuridad acababa de morir. Su cadáver se mecía plácidamente en el mar, cerca de donde yacían los restos de la Hikari de este mundo._

_Quería verlo quebrarse, como aquella vez cuando era niño y gritaba como enajenado. Quería que se arrepintiera de haber roto mis alas y de haberse robado los sombríos ojos rojos de Yagami._

_El emperador erupcionó su locura después de que le lancé otro puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo. Le di en una mejilla, él se llevó la mano al rostro y cuando los dedos rozaron sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que ya derramaba lágrimas._

_Todo estaba perdido. No podía ser de otra forma, porque estábamos en un lugar equivocado._

—_¡Escoria! —Chilló poseído, apuñando sus manos en sus cabellos —¡Basura! ¡Escoria!... No… No…_

—_Finalmente estamos a mano— le dije —. El poder de las sombras se la ha llevado. Miyako está muerta._

— _¿Muerta?— Preguntó totalmente perdido, necesitaba que yo se lo reafirmara aunque sabía que era verdad. _

_Ken y yo éramos diferentes. Éramos lo opuesto. Incluso, hasta la manera en cómo nos pudríamos era distinta._

—_Muerta —aseveré._

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los cuales sólo pude concentrarme en neutralizar mi respiración. Él quedó paralizado y ensimismado en sus propios sentimientos. Sabía que lo más racional era dejar de matarnos a golpes y correr hacia el mal, para desafiarlo, para por lo menos intentar rescatar lo que quedaba de Miyako Inoue._

_Aun así, cualquier pensamiento enfocado en sacar mi ente racional se ofuscaba ante el dolor que me cercenaba por dentro._

— _¡Muerta! —Reaccionó Ken; su cuerpo se zangoloteó en un escalofrío —¡Muerta! —Su rostro se descompuso, se puso de pie, lo vi con temor… él se lanzó hacia mí para seguir la pelea y yo solamente alcancé a cubrirme._

_Se convirtió en el dictador más dolido de ese mundo, me convertí en el ángel menos habilidoso de ese universo. En el fondo los dos lo sabíamos: la vida no era algo que esperábamos para el mañana._

* * *

_A_ n _t_ e _s_ . d _e_ l . _t_ i _c_ k _e_ t

_Meses antes_

* * *

La chica con la que estaba teniendo sexo me pidió que le recitara un diálogo de _Romeo y Julieta_ mientras la poseía.

Estábamos en mi habitación y justo al lado de nuestras figuras sudorosas estaba un libro enorme y antiguo que contenía la compilación de las obras de Shakespeare.

Aceleré el ritmo de las penetraciones para que dejara de hablar, era una de esas mujeres que hablaba en la cama en lugar de gritar.

Cuando le llegó el orgasmo, me concentré lo más que pude en la cara de Hikari. Di un suspiro muy largo y me dejé caer a su lado; aterricé justo encima de Hamlet y cientos de personajes más. La pasta dura de la cubierta se me atascó en el hombro y me quejé.

La chica se rió, casi inmediatamente después se sentó y se puso las bragas.

—Eso te pasa por no llamarme Julieta, Takaishi-kun —coqueteó, con una sonrisa cínica y dulce a la vez.

—Romeo y Julieta… ¿En verdad querrías vivir un amor así? —Le pregunté.

Ella tenía el cabello claro y largo. Se lo amarró con una liguita y me volteó a ver mientras se ponía la ropa.

—Tú ya tienes una Julieta —afirmó, mientras me arropaba con la sábana.

Asentí.

No era un secreto que yo estaba enamorado de otra mujer. Cada vez que podía, yo dejaba en claro el nombre de la chica que amaba cuando estaba con alguien más, era un requisito para ellas y para mí.

— ¿Ya te vas?, ¿es porque no quise hacerla de Romeo?

Ella negó. Me dijo que tenía examen en la mañana y debía llegar a su dormitorio para releer sus apuntes.

—Te veré otro día, cuando no estés estudiando literatura inglesa, ¿vale?

Le respondí con la mirada y me devolvió una sonrisa de complicidad que ni ella ni yo comprendíamos. Le pregunté que si quería que la acompañara a su dormitorio, pero negó y se esfumó junto con la noche.

En realidad, ya era de madrugada.

Yo estaba desnudo en mi dormitorio de la Universidad de Kyoto. El viento se colaba por la ventana y me enfriaba.

El ensayo sobre William Shakespeare esperaba ser escrito en la computadora que estaba en el escritorio ubicado al oeste de la cama. La habitación olía al sexo que tenía con esa chica con la que me acostaba cada veinte días o cuando me sentía muy tenso.

En este día a día, Hikari Yagami no era mi novia, ni siquiera mi amante… en este presente, ella solamente era el número frecuente de mis llamadas a celular y el rostro de éxtasis que tenía que dibujar en mis recuerdos cuando eyaculaba.

Mi Hikari… _Nuestra_ Hikari.

Hikari y yo habíamos hecho el amor solo una vez. Había sido después de salir de la preparatoria. Nuestro noviazgo de manitas sudadas había desembocado en ese episodio fugaz y nítido, pero después de ello el romance se había decolorado.

Yo no era lo que Hikari quería. Ninguno de los dos era Romeo o Julieta, si lo fuéramos, nuestro amor habría acabado en tragedia y ya estaríamos muertos.

"_Takeru, eres con el único con el que no necesito una relación carnal, el amor se vuelve imperfecto… pero sé que existe un lugar, uno más correcto, donde nos amaríamos sin mácula alguna"._

Eso me había dicho ella antes de que empezáramos la universidad. Esa había sido su manera de reaccionar ante nuestra primera vez y nuestra imperfección.

A Hikari no la entendía.

Ella creía que sí captaba lo que me decía, pero era mentira. Si ella asentía, yo la imitaba. Si brillaba y soltaba sus analogías inconexas, yo le decía que tenía razón, que no podía ser de otra forma.

Me había cansado de luchar contra sus sombras, así que le ayudaba a delinearlas para que pudiera lucirlas ante otros hombres.

Nadie podría entender la oscuridad que había Hikari, ni siquiera yo, por eso los hombres con los que ella dormía se iban perdiendo en pasadizos… confiaba en que llegaría el día en que ella quisiera ser imperfecta junto a mí. Eso quedaba de mi amor.

Iba a ponerme el pijama cuando sonó el celular.

Supe que era Hikari porque era la única persona que nunca veía los relojes antes de hacer una llamada.

Era como una recién nacida que no tenía noción de las horas y que no pensaba en que los horarios de los demás… o tal vez ella sólo tenía en claro que siempre, pero siempre de los siempre, yo iba a responder sin importar el lugar y el tiempo.

Bostecé para fingir que dormía; Hikari se saltó los saludos y fue al grano:

—Ken gritaba en el mar de la oscuridad —me dijo.

Se oía sofocada, dolida, a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido afónico de sus tacones.

Era tan tarde… era de madrugada, ¿dónde estaría ahora?, ¿con quién habría compartido cama esa noche?, ¿por qué no podía ser yo su compañero de camino?

Me traté de concentrar en lo que ella había dicho.

'_Ken gritaba en el mar de la oscuridad', 'Ken gritaba en el mar de la oscuridad', 'Ken gritaba en el mar de la oscuridad'…_

Me repetí esa frase y fue como si esa oración fuera una ola de aquel océano que me había robado a Hikari aquella vez, cuando teníamos 11 años, cuando ella comenzaba a volverse una luz con manchas nocturnas.

— ¿Gritaba en ese mundo que ambos conocemos?— Cuestioné. Necesitaba que me esclareciera sus ideas… necesitaba que fuera específica.

—Sabes que sí…— respondió.

— ¿Crees que Ichijouji esté ahí, en ese mundo?— No quise imaginar a mi viejo compañero de aventuras en ese lugar. Tenía qué admitir que realmente no era algo que me asustara o me preocupara especialmente, no obstante, no deseaba que nadie fuera arrastrado por la marea de ese mundo donde querían robarse a Kari.

Un hombre como Ken también podía ahogarse ahí, un ser como él podía sucumbir fácilmente ante las mismas sombras que atormentaban a Hikari. Yo lo sabía… en cierta medida, Ichijouji y Yagami tenían un nexo real con el mundo oscuro y su mar de olas asesinas.

—No lo sé…— ella comentó, dubitativa.

'_Hikari, ¿qué importa si Ken está allí?'_, eso quise decirle, pero no pude. No debía mostrarme tan dolido sólo porque ella no me escuchaba gritar a mí, no podía ser indiferente ante lo que ella me decía, sólo porque el protagonista no era yo.

—Kari— aconsejé —prométeme que no irás a ese lugar; veré si puedo contactar a Ken, Daisuke está en Nueva York, pero debe de tener una idea sobre cómo localizar a nuestro amigo.

Imaginé a Hikari desapareciendo como cuando era niña. La imaginé marchándose a ese mundo lejano y equivocado… la vi, la dibujé dentro de mi mente y me dio miedo que mi petición no le llegara.

Ya no estaba seguro de que nuestro amor pudiera unir dos mundos.

—Ken gritaba desesperado… justo como la vez que fui con él y con Miyako al Mar de la Oscuridad— repitió Kari, desesperada.

Reacomodé el celular en mi otra oreja y traté de buscar el número telefónico de Daisuke y Miyako en mi agenda. Mientras tanto, le pregunté:

— ¿El Mar te llama, Hikari? —No me contestó inmediatamente, me pareció que meditaba sus palabras.

—No, pero Ken grita— _¿Y el mar no te gritará a través de Ken? ¿Por qué el mar no te grita a través de mí?_ —Voy a colgar —me avisó, de repente.

Me estremecí.

—Espera, Hikari, prométeme que no irás ahí…— rogué.

—Lo sé, esta vez no podrías salvarme ¿verdad?— su respuesta me dejó helado, como si de pronto las ráfagas de aire rompieran la ventana.

Ella colgó y quedé paralizado un rato. No supe qué decir ni qué hacer. Me di cuenta de que mi agenda telefónica de papel estaba vacía… cada vez la necesitaba menos por culpa de las redes sociales.

Les escribí mensajes a Daisuke y a Miyako para que me dieran noticias de Ken, sin embargo, no quedé conforme.

'_Ken gritaba en el mar de la oscuridad'_, eso fue lo que me había dicho Hikari… La imaginé caminado con sus zapatos de tacón mal puestos, con su abrigo gastado y sus cabellos lacios un poco despeinados por el aire y el post-sexo con un extraño que jamás sería yo.

Imaginármela dolió mucho y, aunque quise resistirme, no pude con mi conciencia y le marqué…

El celular se meció con tonos iguales y perdidos por largos minutos hasta que del otro lado me mandaron al buzón… repetí las llamadas, pero sabía que por más que lo intentara, Hikari ya no iba a contestar.

* * *

Dos días después me encontré con Taichi en la procuraduría. Hikari llevaba perdida más de las horas suficientes para poder reportarla. Lo último que sabíamos de ella era que había desaparecido en una estación de trenes, el último en oír su voz había sido yo.

Los policías habían rastreado su celular, también nuestra última llamada, pero pocas pistas habían encontrado y nada explicaba su ausencia.

Para su hermano, la idea de que ella estuviera en el Mar de la Oscuridad era absurda.

—Ese lugar está sellado, Takeru —me había dicho tajante cuando yo todavía estaba en Kyoto —Nosotros mismos destruimos ese mar oscuro hace un par de años, ¿no lo recuerdas?, por eso Hikari no puede estar ahí.

Después de esa respuesta yo ya no dije nada, porque también quería creer en la versión de Tai, prefería pensar que Hikari simplemente se había perdido en una estación de trenes una madrugada de otoño, me gustaba pensar que se había ido al Digimundo, donde su sonrisa y su oscuridad no ensombrecían su propia luz.

Pero Kari-chan no estaba en el Digimundo y en eso también coincidían las averiguaciones policiales.

Fui a comprar café instantáneo mientras Taichi discutía con un funcionario sobre las pesquisas. Lo vi de lejos… su cabello ondeaba mientras hablaba enardecido por la desesperación. El edificio olía a viejo a pesar de que estábamos en la era digital. Cuando la máquina expendedora cambió el aroma del papel del siglo XX por el del café barato, sentí que mi halo de esperanza me abandonaba.

Eso era Hikari, un halo, Mi halo, _Nuestro_ halo.

Me senté en una sillita de la sala de esperas, Taichi regresó enfadado y tomó asiento a mi lado.

— ¿Hay algo más?

—Se trata de Ken— respondió, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

La llamada telefónica de Hikari y su sentencia de que Ken gritaba en el mar oscuro se pintaron en mis recuerdos.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —Pregunté, aunque de antemano sabía lo que Yagami iba a decirme.

—Justo como creías, está desaparecido —dijo —. Fue a raíz de una guardia nocturna, según dicen… sus padres no lo han reportado, supongo que les parece normal que Ken se pierda por temporadas, lo hace desde la infancia.

Asentí. Ya lo sabía. Ken gritó, Hikari lo escuchó. Sólo había un lugar adonde podían ir.

—Están allá, Tai, escucharon las olas y la marea se los llevó.

Yagami negó. Se había convertido en un licenciado en Relaciones Públicas exitoso, pero esa presión social que cargaba consigo le nublaba su vieja magia de líder innato y sonriente.

—No pueden estar ahí. Hubo una guerra para destruir ese lugar. Si fracasamos y no nos dimos cuenta, ¿con qué cara voy a rescatar a mi hermana?

—Con ninguna —dije con crueldad; Taichi no se me fue encima porque sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Ya era adulto y sabía, de alguna manera, que su hermana estaba en un plano diferente al suyo.

Por eso Tai debía aferrarse a la versión de la policía. Debía dar la cara ante los medios de comunicación; la desaparición de dos elegidos originales no era cosa de diario en la capital nipona, no obstante, para nosotros, los niños elegidos, parte de los espíritus de Ken y de Hikari nunca habían estado realmente con nosotros, sino con aquel mar.

* * *

Mamá cambió la cerradura cuando me mudé a Kyoto.

Lo había hecho para cerrar una etapa en su vida, eso me había dicho. En realidad, una vez cumplido su rol de madre, ella, lo que quería, era reencontrarse con su posición de mujer y la mejor manera de empezar había sido cambiando de chapa.

Cuando regresé al departamento de Odaiba donde viví la adolescencia, mamá me dio una copia de la llave con resignación.

— ¿No ha habido alguna novedad de tu amiga Hikari-chan? —Preguntó.

—Hikari está en un lugar donde nadie puede alcanzarla. Mi amigo Ken también ha ido ahí.

—El único lugar inalcanzable, cuando se está vivo, es la tierra de los muertos —mi madre se puso un abrigo y tomó el paraguas porque iba a salir —. Pero tu amiga no ha muerto, ¿no es así?

—Está viva— confirmé —. A veces pienso que puedo escuchar su corazón a pesar de la distancia.

—Tengan mucho cuidado cuando informen a los medios de comunicación, la desaparición de elegidos originales no es cosa de juego— me recordó.

Siempre lo recalcaba, que los medios de comunicación construían el imaginario cotidiano con el que caminábamos.

Me dio un abrazo antes de ponerse los zapatos y marcharse a una de las enigmáticas reuniones que tenía desde que se había jubilado.

Yamato decía que mamá tenía un amante y que bien hacía en tenerlo. Yo decía que no, que mamá solamente salía a caminar para buscarse una vida propia en donde no había cupo para ningún hombre fijo.

Quise descalzarme pero me dio sed. Recordé que en el supermercado de los Inoue vendían mi marca favorita de té _Oolong_ y decidí bajar para comprar uno.

Cuando tomé esa decisión, por primera vez me vino a la mente el rostro de Miyako Inoue. La imaginé lloriqueando y limpiando sus desproporcionadas gafas, las cuales siempre habían estado demasiado redondas y grandes para su rostro afilado y delgado.

Caí en cuenta de que a ella debía dolerle la desaparición de Ken tanto como a mí me dolía la ausencia de Hikari, después de todo compartían un romance mucho más estable que cualquier otro noviazgo que conociera.

Desde los 12 años, mi vecina de lacios cabellos morados sólo tenía cupo en su corazón para Ichijouji, un chico totalmente opuesto a ella, pero tenía qué admitir que ambos compartían un aire de ternura que envidiaba, porque una vez convertidos en adolescentes, Hikari y yo habíamos dejado atrás parte de nuestra simpatía.

Mi Hikari, nuestra Hikari, era como un cometa que cruzaba un sistema solar. Yo simplemente era el asteroide que se enamoraba de ella, no obstante, Miyako era más como un sol, e Ichijouji un planeta –el más alejado- que giraba alrededor de ella, totalmente cautivado por ese calor lejano.

¿Miyako estaría llorando?, seguramente que sí. ¿Las lágrimas de Miyako saldrían por el lagrimal?, deseé que así fuera, porque cuando se lloraba por dentro era doloroso y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Bajé las escaleras con presteza, estaba sediento y ansioso, imaginando a Miyako, rememorando lo sencilla y graciosa que era. Tan diferente a Hikari, tan enternecedora e insignificante también.

Saludé a una de las hermanas mayores en el abarrote y me abastecí de un paquete de tés y sopas instantáneas. Pregunté por la hermana menor con la mayor discreción que pude.

—Ella nos tiene muy preocupados, Takeru-kun —me dijo Chizuru Inoue —. No ha querido ir a la universidad, ni siquiera quiere comer… debió haber tenido una pelea con Ken-kun, pero no nos ha contado nada.

— ¿Podría hablar con ella?

—Le hablaré, pero ha estado muy grosera, parece adolescente, no te sientas mal si no quiere bajar a verte.

—Dile que Hikari Yagami también desapareció.

Chizuru Inoue me miró un tanto angustiada.

— ¿Hikari-chan está desaparecida? —asentí con mala cara, no tenía ganas de darle una explicación —. Ahora mismo hago que baje, ¿vigilas la tienda por mí?

— ¿Eh? —me asombré ante la misión que me habían encomendado.

—Si le marco no contestará el celular —explicó—. Lo mejor será que vaya al apartamento por ella, si entra un cliente, sólo tienes pasar los productos por el lector de código de barras, ¿verdad que no hay problema?

Negué y la dejé ir. Suspiré algo incómodo. No quería que nadie entrara a la tienda porque se me daban mal las ventas y la prestación de servicios. En una ocasión había sido mesero en la cafetería del campus universitario, pero lo había hecho tan mal que me habían despedido antes del mes.

Me despeiné los gajos de cabello para dejar de pensar en estupideces, me sentía mal cuando mi mente divagaba y se perdía, porque sentía que Hikari se iba más lejos de mí.

— ¿Hikari-chan está perdida? —Fue lo primero que me dijo Miyako cuando me vio.

Sin responderle, la tomé de la mano y los dos nos salimos corriendo del supermercado Inoue como si no hubiera mañana.

La agarré con fuerza y no me detuve, ella se dejó arrastrar hasta que comenzó a perder la condición. La solté justo afuera de nuestra escuela primaria, en el malecón de Odaiba. Estábamos frente al mar.

Ahí, cuando tenía 11 años, había gritado más fuerte que nunca para rescatar a la niña de mi corazón. Ahí, frente a nosotros, el amor había unido dos mundos.

—Ken se llevó a Hikari al mar de la oscuridad —manifesté.

Miyako dijo que no de inmediato. Alzó el cuello y movió con negación la cabeza.

—No, fue al revés —declaró, como si no pudiera equivocarse —ella se lo llevó a él.

No tuve fuerzas para discutir y defender a Yagami. La única verdad que conocía era que Hikari había escuchado a Ken gritar desde el mar de la oscuridad. Horas después ella había desaparecido y, al parecer, Ichijouji también se había esfumado.

Nos tranquilizamos viendo las olas, sentados en una banquita. Le ofrecí té helado de su tienda y ella se lo empinó de una, como si tuviera más sed que yo.

Llevaba puesto un vestido más acorde con el verano que con el otoño. Era floreado, demasiado colorido, Hikari jamás lo habría comprado, ni siquiera lo hubiera pedido prestado. Pero Miyako era el sol de un sistema solar cualquiera, Hikari era un cometa que tenía como destino un agujero negro.

Mientras le contaba lo que había pasado, vi que ella retorcía sus dedos en la tela del vestido de algodón o quizás de popelina. De repente chirriaba los dientes y moqueaba, por lo que le presté la chamarra para que no le diera frío.

— ¿Sabes cómo desapareció Ichijouji? —Cuestioné.

—Esa misma noche… me llamó también, justo como lo hizo Hikari-chan contigo— se quitó los lentes y se talló los ojos antes de continuar, con la voz perdida —Me dijo que tenía que irse para siempre, que la sangre lo perseguía, que por eso se iba a un mundo donde sólo había blanco y negro.

—Pero él te ama, ¿no es así?, ¿te lo dijo esa vez?

—Me dijo que me amaba, pero que en aquel lugar era equivocado amar, por lo que no debía ir ahí.

Miyako se puso a llorar con más fuerza después de decir eso, la comprendí con todas mis células, por eso la rodeé con mis brazos.

—No pensé en lo que decía, creí que estaba enojado conmigo, o deprimido… a veces se deprime y dice cosas así… sé que su pasado lo atormenta, sé que dentro de él hay una tormenta constante, todos los días le llueve, entiendo eso, pero yo soy muy tonta… dentro de mí apenas chispea…

—Ahora mismo, dentro de ti, hay una tempestad, Miyako— opiné. Ella quedó muy conforme. Me dijo que un amigo de Ken que era policía le había confirmado la desaparición de Ichijouji.

—Después de eso, cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba despidiendo, no he sido capaz ni de usar el celular— comentó Miya.

El sol acaeció con la llegada de la noche. Invité a Miyako a caminar por la playa que yacía debajo del malecón de Odaiba.

— ¿Irías conmigo? —Pregunté de repente, juntando una concha que de inmediato lancé al océano.

—Iría, porque Ken debe ver el mundo de colores otra vez.

—Entonces, si lo amas tanto como yo a Hikari, ayúdame a llamarlos…

—Lo haré aún después de quedarme afónica.

Toda la noche gritamos sus nombres en la orilla del mar. Recordé a Hikari, de niña, cuando desaparecía. Patamon, Gatomon y yo habíamos gritado frente a ese mar en el 2002. La dimensión había terminado abriéndose esa vez.

El amor unía dos mundos. No obstante, el tiempo, que es el verdadero enemigo del amor, va carcomiendo mis esperanzas y mis sentimientos.

Ya no tengo las alas de Angemon cuidando mis espaldas; Miyako ya no está cubierta de las alas de águila de su digimon. Los dos olvidamos cómo volar.

Hikari, mi Hikari, se aleja cada vez más de mí.

Quizás Ken Ichijouji tenía razón la primera vez que nos conocimos. Tal vez sí soy basura. Una basura que no tiene forma de reciclarse.

* * *

_**Año 2002**_

* * *

_**Takeru y Patamon caminaban en la Fortaleza del Káiser. Transitaban en un pasillo oscuro, que se veía como la parte interna de una computadora. Tras perseguirles, Ken salió de una puerta.**_

_**Los ojos azul marino de él se estrellaron en los azul celeste del rubio… Bastó una mirada para que se volvieran rivales de alma: el ángel y el káiser se enfrentaron por primera vez en su historia.**_

_**Ken vestía su traje de emperador, por lo que no era exactamente él, sino que parte de su personalidad era la sombra de su hermano muerto. Takeru tampoco era él mismo, se estaba transformando en un niño intolerante, incapaz de digerir las tinieblas.**_

—_**Eres valiente, nunca creí que alguien se atrevería a entrar a La Fortaleza del Emperador de los digimon, el que controla el poder de las sombras.**_

_**Después de esa presentación, Takeru miró con enojo a Ken, ya que momentos anteriores había sido testigo de cómo ese chico encarcelaba digimon para experimentar con ellos. **_

_**Inesperadamente, Takaishi rió con sorna.**_

—_**Escucha, Ichijouji, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas jugando con la frase 'conquistar el mundo'? ¿Te parece divertido?... Y también la otra frase que has estado mencionando: 'El poder de las sombras', ¿sabes realmente lo que significa?, no lo sabes, ¿verdad?, tal vez tengas qué pagar por eso...**_

_**Ken mostró desconcierto, su mirada se encabritó.**_

—_**... te lo advierto —siguió diciendo Takeru —, tienes qué madurar.**_

—_**¡BASURA! —Le gritó Ken, histérico—¡BASURA! ¡BASURA! ¡BASURA!**_

_**Takaishi alzó la ceja y lo miró con ironía.**_

— _**¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir? —preguntó el ángel al káiser.**_

— _**¡CÁLLATE! — berreó Ken, golpeando a Takeru en la mejilla con el látigo que siempre cargaba consigo. **_

_**El pequeño Patamon, que estaba en el suelo, miraba la escena desorbitado: — ¡Suéltale! —exigió.**_

_**La mejilla de Takeru se enrojeció. Un hilo de sangre pintó la piel rosada por el latigazo. No obstante, el rubio no retrocedió, se tocó la herida como si fuera sudor y sus alas internas parecieron desplegar un poder apasionado, como si hubiera evolucionado en un ángel.**_

—_**Te has comportado torpemente y has propiciado la violencia— sentenció como si fuera un juez.**_

_**Takeru se vio los dedos pintados de rojo por su sangre.**_

— _**¡No! — chilló Ken.**_

— _**¿No es cierto?, ¿no lo es? — preguntó Takeru con una extraña mirada —. Bueno, eso no tiene importancia.**_

_**Ken apretó los dientes, su adversario continuó.**_

— _**¿Qué?, ¿ya terminaste?... ¡Qué bueno!, porque ahora es mi turno.**_

_**El compañero de Patamon se convirtió en volcán, encrespó las cejas y se lanzó hacia el emperador, a quien le dio un puñetazo en el rostro.**_

_**El golpe hizo que Ken cayera en el suelo, pero eso no fue suficiente para el ángel, quien desde que había iniciado el quinto grado la había pasado combatiendo a digimon contaminados por culpa de un simple chico que jugaba a ser dios en un mundo lleno de vida.**_

_**Ken se zafó cuando Takeru se le fue encima, quiso seguir golpeándolo con el látigo porque parecía incapaz de luchar con sus propias manos.**_

_**Cuando contraatacó, Takeru logró agarrar el látigo antes de que éste se estrellara en su rostro, su jugada audaz lo hizo sonreír. En cambio, Ken se ensombreció: su mejilla estaba roja y, por alguna razón, estaba asustado.**_

_**Los ojos de Takeru, aunque eran azules como los suyos, desprendían un resplandor que le molestaba. Era luz, era esperanza, era suficiencia. A él no le gustaba ese chico. Era la otra cara de su moneda.**_

_**Takaishi tiró a Ichijouji nuevamente en el suelo de La Fortaleza. Y, entonces, Wormmon, el digimon del káiser, lanzó su "red pegajosa" para proteger a su amigo, en tanto que Patamon contraatacó con una "burbuja de aire".**_

— _**¿Quieres pelear? — preguntó Patamon.**_

—_**Sí, si no te alejas de Ken— respondió Wormmon.**_

_**Un temblor interrumpió la pelea. El techo de La Fortaleza se rompió debido a un ataque de Kimeramon, el cual era un digimon que, en aquel entonces, el káiser usaba para acabar con los niños elegidos. **_

— _**¿Qué es eso? —Se sorprendió Tk.**_

—_**Es Kimeramon— respondió Ken, orgulloso —, un digimon que yo fabriqué. ¿Te sorprende?, aunque unan todas sus fuerzas no podrán derrotarlo.**_

_**Las manos de Takeru se convirtieron en puños. Ante lo que estaba pasando y tras oír que su Patamon lo llamaba, el rubio lo hizo digievolucionar en Pegasusmon. En el fondo sabía que debía detenerse porque había que ayudar a sus amigos a vencer a Kimeramon.**_

—_**Terminaremos nuestra pelea en otra ocasión, Ichijouji— se despidió de su contrincante.**_

—_**¡Ken! ¿Estás bien? —Cuestionó el pequeño digimon insecto.**_

—_**Me las vas a pagar— fue lo único que respondió Ken, mientras veía que el chico que le había dado un puñetazo se elevaba en su pegaso.**_

_**Ninguno de los dos sabía que, sin falta alguna, iban a terminar esa pelea muchos años después.**_

* * *

Taichi Yagami ofreció una rueda de prensa para dar a conocer la desaparición de Hikari y Ken un día después.

Desaparición forzada. Secuestro. Eso había dicho ante los medios. Los informes policiales sospechaban de grupos extremistas anti-digimon. Eso había sostenido ante los periodistas después de leer el comunicado.

Lo vi por televisión. Yagami se sentó en una mesa larga, rectangular, donde lo acompañaban miembros del gobierno y representantes de organizaciones civiles. Estaba el padre de Sora, que representaba al Centro de Investigación del Digimundo.

Había pocos digimon, a quienes se les limitaba la entrada a tierras humanas la mayor parte de los meses del año, no obstante, aunque les habíamos conseguido una visa, no habíamos podido contactar ni con Gatomon ni con Wormmon.

Tai había hablado con firmeza, sin embargo, debajo del mantel de esa mesa seguramente estaba moviendo los pies en un frenético movimiento de ansiedad.

Lo podía fotografiar, no sólo imaginar.

Ninguno de los demás estuvimos presentes. En el fondo, todos sabíamos que Kari y Ken se habían ido al mar oscuro.

Me gustaba creer que con el paso de los días me dolería menos, pero no era así. Cada respiración parecía la última de mi vida porque era un hecho que ella cada vez se hacía más imposible.

Tras apagar la televisión, me sonó el celular y fruncí el ceño al ver que era el número de Koushiro Izumi.

No quería contestarle. A veces me gustaba hablar con el Koushiro afable porque parecía que era un concepto abstracto más que un ser humano social, no obstante, ante las crisis continuas que nos había tocado vivir, casi siempre me tocaba intercambiar información con el Koushiro trastocado por las preguntas que no podía responder.

Finalmente respondí por educación y nos saludamos de manera seca, como si en nuestra relación nunca hubiera llovido sobre mojado.

— ¿Takeru?

—Sí. Soy yo.

Los dos quedamos en silencio. Izumi tendía a quedarse callado cuando ordenaba sus ideas.

—… he estado investigando— susurró, como si fuera un secreto —. Al parecer, hay una leyenda del Mundo Digital que habla de unos humanos pudieron viajar allá por medio de unos digimon llamados Trailmon…

—Nosotros regresamos a la Tierra en un trolebús, ¿no es eso? —le recordé un poco molesto. Generalmente, Koushiro siempre traía noticias nuevas, ¿sería que hasta él estaba delirante?, ¿era porque ahora trabajaba en ese centro de estudios en lugar de hacer investigación de acuerdo con su curiosidad?

—No, no me refiero a eso. Los Trailmon, en algún momento, estuvieron vivos. Eran digital monster tipo transporte— de nuevo se quedó callado y yo quise imaginarme un tren parlante, pero no pude a pesar de que Iori tenía un submarino —. No he podido contactar a Gennai para preguntarle, pero revisé los expedientes y, al parecer, los Trailmon se extinguieron y fueron a dar a un cementerio de Trailmon, cuya ubicación actualmente es desconocida.

Hice las conexiones que Izumi esperaba, pero inmediatamente negué.

— ¿Tu teoría es que Hikari se subió a un Trailmon?— pregunté.

—Mi suposición es que el cementerio de Trailmon está en el Mar de la Oscuridad.

—Estás perdiendo el toque— reproché.

—Sí— concordó —. Es inevitable. Cuando me canso de respirar y aparto la mirada del monitor, siento que tengo que ponerme lentes. Si yo fuera Ken, si yo fuera Hikari, quizá me habría subido a un tren en lugar de tirarme a un océano.

—Entiendo…

—Debo colgar. Tengo a Taichi en la otra línea.

— ¿Le dirás sobre los Trailmon?

—No— admitió Koushiro Izumi —. Taichi-san no tendría la oportunidad de verlos, ni de subirse a ellos.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yamato se fue a la luna, Daisuke se perdió junto a los migrantes que van por el sueño americano, Jou tiene suficiente con alargar vidas… los demás nos hemos perdido, por eso Tai tiene que mantener los pies en la Tierra.

Me cortó la llamada antes de que pudiera responderle. No me disgusté por eso, sólo dejé salir el aire y me senté en el sofá de la sala de televisión.

Por años me había sentado en ese mueble para ver televisión con mi madre, no obstante, ahora olía y se sentía diferente… no supe si era un extraño en mi propia casa o si estaba perdiendo mi esencia porque mi Hikari, nuestra Hikari, ya no estaba aquí.

* * *

Miyako Inoue pasó la tarjeta para entrar al metro justo después que yo. No era tan tarde, apenas pasaban de las 10 de la noche, sin embargo, sentíamos que era de madrugada. Ya había pasado la hora pico en la que las masas se trasladaban, aunque todavía había decenas de personas sin rostro subiendo y bajando de vagones.

Me sentí como un idiota por recargarme en un pilar de metal para buscar un Trailmon en medio de esas máquinas de acero que trasladaban humanos como si fueran reses.

— ¿Es aquí? — Preguntó Miyako un poco apenada — ¿De verdad es la estación en donde Hikari-chan despareció?

—Sí.

Inoue parecía estar consciente de que no era una zona habitacional segura; seguramente se preguntó qué hacía Kari en la madrugada, en esos suburbios, totalmente sola y bañada de misterio. No me dijo nada, no obstante, tras sus gafas, sus ojos eran demasiado expresivos y decían demasiado.

— ¿No está mal que me hayas dicho?

— ¿Eh?

—Me refiero a la suposición de Koushiro —me aclaró.

Le negué.

— ¿Lo dices porque él no te lo advirtió a ti?

Miya asintió.

—No tiene importancia. Nadie sabe cómo desapareció Ken, pero estoy seguro que desapareció como Hikari.

— ¿Y no te molesta que esté aquí contigo? —Insistió.

—Quieres a Ken. Te duele mucho que él haya llamado a Kari en lugar de a ti.

La chica ya no dijo nada. Se acomodó el gorro y quiso desviar la mirada; sentí una llamarada de remordimientos por ser tan directo; después de todo, Miyako era muy diferente a personas como Hikari, Ken, o incluso yo.

Ella era de esas personas de lágrimas y sonrisas fáciles, de corazón límpido, rostro traslúcido… un sinónimo de simpleza acompañado de una presencia un poco desgarbada pero agradable.

—Llegamos muy temprano —dijo.

—Estaba impaciente —confesé.

Miyako se sentó en el suelo sin importarle las miradas de curiosos y la desaprobación de las señoras. Inoue no era de esas chicas demasiado preocupadas por la compostura cuando estaba deprimida y no tenía de su lado a una persona energética a su lado.

Pensé en que estaría mejor con Sora, quien podría darle consuelo, o con Mimi, cuya sola presencia podría hacerla sonreír… en cambio, yo estaba arrastrando a esa muchacha a mi lado, estaba dispuesto a envolverla de oscuridad y meterla al mar oscuro con tal de que Ken me regresara a Hikari y yo le cediera a Miyako, como un trueque de ensueño, pero imposible, porque en el fondo sabía que ir al mar oscuro en un tren era un delirio y, la Miyako pura que abordaría ahí, llegaría a su destino contaminada, sin la posibilidad de ser protegida por la infancia.

—No me veas como si me estuvieras obligando a estar aquí, Takeru-kun —soltó entonces, cuando pudo leer mi mirada a pesar de los múltiples distractores de la pequeña estación —. No seas tan presuntuoso, entérate que no eres el único que puede entrar a ese lugar para luchar por amor.

Finalmente le sonreí y me senté a su lado. Nos tomamos de las manos y, sin importarnos que fuera ridículo, vimos cómo cada 10 minutos pasaba el metro de la zona metropolitana hasta que llegó la última corrida.

Esa noche y las siguientes, no llegaron los Trailmon.

* * *

(…)

Cuando te olvidas del día que acaba de pasar, es muy difícil medir el tiempo. Supe que la primavera llegó porque mamá me lo dijo. Ella decía muchas cosas las últimas semanas, todas relacionadas con mi incapacidad de sobrellevar el luto de haber dejado ir a Hikari al mar oscuro.

Había perdido el semestre por no regresar a la universidad, pero no pensaba mucho en eso, en realidad, no pensaba mucho en nada, sino que me dedicaba a sentir el desamor, la desesperanza, la oscuridad.

Había muchos matices en esos sentimientos, a veces, cuando iba a la estación de trenes donde había desaparecido Hikari, me daba por sentir odio.

Odio por Hikari, que ya no era tan mía, ni tan corpórea. Era un recuerdo disparejo, cada vez me acordaba más de la vez en que había hecho el amor con ella, sin embargo, me olvidaba de nuestro noviazgo, de sus gestos de dulzura, de su sonrisa.

¿Era que en verdad me había sonreído alguna vez con sinceridad?, ¿habría sentido un verdadero amor platónico hacia mí, como me había jurado?

Cuando recordaba nuestra primera vez, se me subía el calor a la cabeza, me sentía pesado, como si fuera un tripeé incapaz de cargar una cámara. Se me inflamaba todo el cuerpo, me ponía erecto, alerta y frustrado.

Mis visitas a la estación de tren no eran tan frecuentes como creí que serían. Primero iba a diario, luego dos veces por semana y después, cuando llegó la primavera y florecieron los cerezos, iba solamente los viernes en la noche, donde siempre me topaba con Miyako, sentada en una banca, mirando los trenes de los suburbios.

— ¿Sigues viniendo a diario? —Era mi pregunta de siempre.

Ella asentía, con sus lentes empañados, su sonrisa amarga. Cada vez tenía el cabello más largo y enredado, parecía que había perdido el brillo, pero no la culpaba porque mi propia higiene también se había deteriorado.

Inoue ya no se pintaba las uñas y su vestimenta era todavía más escasa que en el pasado, por más que se esforzaba Mimi Tachikawa en regalarle ropas bonitas, ella no se las ponía, tampoco se maquillaba y sus zapatos eran los de siempre: unos sin tacones, sin gracia, aunque parecían cómodos.

—Pareces Penélope, ya sabes, la de la Odisea —dije —. Ella esperó 20 años a su esposo, Odiseo.

— ¿Tú crees que yo podría esperar a Ken por 20 años? —Preguntó con timidez.

Asentí, pero negué casi inmediatamente.

—Podrías hacerlo, pero no te dejaría —manifesté —. No me gusta la idea de una mujer marchitándose en la espera.

— ¿No esperarías a Hikari?

—Nunca lo hicimos. Si Kari me lo hubiera pedido, lo habría hecho, la habría esperado y le sería fiel, sin embargo, no lo hice.

— ¿Es que de verdad la amas, Takeru?, no entiendo tu manera de amar.

—Sí, la amo cada día más, por eso duele tanto —expliqué —. No obstante, la misma Kari dijo que nuestro amor era de otro mundo, eso lo hace distinto.

—Entonces… ya no vendrás a la estación a esperarla.

—Miyako, yo nunca he estado esperando a Kari, lo que yo quiero es buscarla, alcanzarla dondequiera que esté, ¿no es eso mucho mejor que esperar?

—Sí que lo es, no quiero marchitarme esperando… ya ni siquiera me reconozco… no quiero ser esa Penélope que dices, no quiero ser un símbolo de fidelidad, solo quiero ver a Ken una vez más, no me importa cómo, no me importa que me diga que prefiere a Hikari, con verlo una vez más debe de bastar.

—Yo no estoy seguro de aceptar que Hikari prefiera a Ken —admití —. No soy tan buena persona, Miyako, siento que las tinieblas me han consumido, me da la sensación de que ni Angemon podría salvarme, porque me he convertido en un ángel caído.

—No digas esas cosas, Takeru, no se oyen bien en ti— me regañó, volviéndose hacia las vías del metro, para observar cómo llegaba un tren donde los pasajeros salían y entraban como si fueran hormigas sin hormiguero.

¿Qué clase de amor sentía Miyako por Ken?, apostaba que era un sentimiento mucho más sencillo que el amor que sentía yo por Hikari. Mi vecina de toda la vida era un alma muy simple, sus lentes le nublaban la realidad. Ella no recordaba que Ken podía ser un káiser, ni tampoco reparaba en la fragilidad de Hikari cuando la llamaba el mar.

El mar… el Trailmon… las vías… ella lo veía más sencillo de lo que era, se sentaba en la estación a esperar con inocencia, contando sus lágrimas, sorbiendo sus mocos.

La miré y detesté que fuera tan pura, tan nítida, tan diferente a mí. No importaba cuánto hubiéramos reído juntos cuando éramos niños, no importaba el número de aventuras que habíamos compartido, éramos distintos, yo estaba maleado y Miyako no.

Y no era justo.

No era justo que el corazón de Miyako hubiera sido de Ken, a pesar de que éste la había abandonado. No era justo que permaneciera llorando, a la espera, como una esposa sumisa que aguarda por el marido que ha sido enviado a la guerra.

No. No era justo.

—Miyako, si Ken me quita a Hikari, siento que yo debería robarte a ti— lo dije acalorado, muerto de envidia.

Era mentira que Hikari y yo éramos una historia de amor de otro mundo, porque, al final, quien se había subido al tren con ella había sido Ken Ichijouji, no Takeru Takaishi.

Era verdad que Hikari y yo no éramos novios, pero una cosa era que ella fuera el cometa pasajero de otros y otra que se convirtiera en una estrella al tocar la mano de Ken.

Sentía inestabilidad, desconcierto, duda. Miyako Inoue negó lo que dije.

—Necesitas enfriarte la cabeza.

—No, necesito calentar el corazón —insistí, antes de sujetarle la quijada para besarle la boca.

Fue rápido, prohibido y satisfactorio. También fue falso. Ella se echó a llorar porque por primera vez la besaba alguien que no era Ichijouji, yo sonreí con tristeza, le hice para atrás el cabello y la volví a atacar.

Sus labios eran gruesos y torpes; sus lágrimas sabían a mar de la oscuridad; sus cabellos enredados –a mi tacto- parecían el estambre donde cosíamos esa emoción oscura que se llama traición.

—No, _ngh_— gimió, desconcertada —. Esto… es bajo, es traición.

—Siento que la necesitamos — e expliqué, sintiendo llamaradas que me quemaban el esófago —. Siento que necesitamos herirlos para poder ir.

— ¿Ir? ¿Ir a dónde? ¿Al Mar Oscuro?, esto no me gusta, Takeru, ¡ah!

— ¿Crees que Ken es omnipotente y te está viendo?

—No, soy yo misma quien se carcome, soy quien se está viendo, como si tuviera un espejo torcido en la cabeza.

No la dejé decir más, me paré y la jalé tras de mí hasta el sitio más oscuro de la estación, donde la puse contra la pared y la encerré con mis brazos. Ella lucía desorientada, como si no comprendiera mis acciones.

— ¿No te duele pensar en su vínculo? —pregunté.

—Yo… yo no puedo ser Hikari, nunca podré— finalmente lloró —. Lo intenté, Takeru, desde niña lo intenté, ¿por qué no puedo ser Hikari?

—Yo tampoco puedo ser el káiser— le dije —; finalmente solo somos nosotros, Miyako y Takeru, nadie más, ¿lo entiendes, Penélope?

—Yo no quiero ser esa Penélope, yo quiero ir por Odiseo.

La volví a besar; sus labios cedieron y no supe la razón. Algo había tronado en su cerebro, el virus llamado cizaña también la carcomía. No sólo cedió, sino que intentó mejorarlo subiendo sus manos para rodear mi cuello. Yo toqué todo lo que pude: acomodé sus gafas entre su pelo, acaricié su cuello, delineé sus pechos y palpé los mulsos que —cual murallas— ocultaban su entrepierna.

Sentí que nuestro tacto nos hacía caer en un abismo, el vértigo lo tenía atorado en la garganta, ella gemía con resignación, como si estuviera a punto de morir. Había, entre los dos, una extraña anulación de éxtasis, no obstante, nos necesitábamos demasiado.

Nos detuvimos porque un anciano envuelto en una manta de papel periódico se echó al piso, justo al lado de donde estaba Miyako. Comenzó a toser sin ton ni son, sacó de un morral más diarios, que parecían formar su sábana de tinta.

Nos hicimos a un lado, Miyako se sonrojó y se tapó el rostro, yo sonreí ante su actitud infantil. A su manera, ella era preciosa.

No recordaba que fuera tan tarde, pero estaba cayendo rocío como si fuera a amanecer. Incluso, la estación lucía neblinosa, como si la última ráfaga de viento del invierno se hubiera ocultado en la estación.

—Hace frío —dijo Miya, mirando al viejo vagabundo.

— ¿Es que mis besos fueron fríos? —Cuestioné a su oído. Miyako me llamó tonto, luego se acercó a una de mis orejas para susurrar.

—Soy fea y me siento mal— dijo —. El mundo está de cabeza, Ken se fue, Hikari se fue, pero mis penas no deberían de importar, porque hay gente que lo pasa más mal que nosotros; Takeru, soy egoísta, ¿por qué nos besamos?, ¿por qué no pienso en los demás?, Ken y Hikari siempre pensaron en los miserables.

Lo decía por el _homeless_ que estaba a nuestro costado. Esa presencia había ensombrecido nuestra chispa. En cierta manera, Miyako tenía razón, solo quienes conocen las verdaderas tinieblas pueden entender las verdaderas penurias…

No supe por qué, pero recordé a Hikari llorando por los numemon, la visualicé con sus ocho añitos de dulzura y escuché su voz enriquecida por el dolor. Aquella vez, en 1999, ella gritó por esos digimon que Machinedramon pulverizó y, con ayuda de los demás, cavó una tumba para ellos, para esos seres que, en el mundo empoderado de los digitales, eran el cero a la izquierda.

El indigente era como uno de esos numemon que están a la espera de morir asesinados por el sistema, eso pensé, eso quise entender. Lo miré y, lo único que pude adivinar, era que se trataba de un anciano enroscado en el piso, como un resorte comprimido. Su banda sonora eran sus tosidos, frecuentes pero sin melodía, mientras que su palma de la mano derecha estaba extendida, sin discreción alguna.

Miyako tenía razón. ¿Qué importancia tenía para el mundo nuestro sufrimiento?, solo éramos pájaros que querían nadar.

— ¿Tienes monedas?

Ella esculcó sus bolsillos y me las cedió.

— ¿Se las darás? —Inquirió, yo no le respondí.

A mi madre no le gustaba dar dinero a los mendigos. "Dales comida", "ofréceles trabajo", solía decirme cuando era pequeño. Caminé hasta la máquina expendedora de bebidas y compré un café caliente. A pesar de ser primavera, hacía tanto frío que al hombre le haría bien… y entonces, cuando él diera los primeros tragos, Miyako y yo nos arrepentiríamos de nuestro pecado pero nos reconfortaría habernos detenido a tiempo.

Detalles como esa presencia pueden cambiar el rumbo de una relación, eso me dije a mí mismo antes de llegar hasta el anciano.

Me acuclillé y le extendí la bebida.

—Le hará bien, todavía hace frío.

Un rostro feroz se asomó por la caperuza que lo cubría. Miyako y yo lo reconocimos: ese anciano era el señor Gennai.

—Niño tonto, _cof cof_, yo no quiero nada.

— ¡Es usted, señor Gennai!, ¿ha vuelto a ser viejo? —le pregunté.

Miyako se hincó a su lado, intentó enderezarlo.

—Hay que llevarlo a un hospital, ¿y si lo atacó un virus?— me dijo, pero Gennai la hizo a un lado.

—Niña, no me toques, no quiero tu ayuda.

— ¿De verdad es usted, señor Gennai? —seguí indagando.

No me respondió, aunque tomó el vaso con café y le dio un trago tan denso, que debió quemarse la garganta. Sacó un pañuelo rosado y escupió una flema. Una flema escarlata.

Miyako y yo nos miramos, ella parecía un poco mareada por el escupitajo, aún así no se alejó.

—Usted, sea Gennai o no, necesita ir a un hospital— intentó explicarle Miya —Ayúdame, Takeru.

Me quedé paralizado y la vi jalando al anciano, que estaba tieso, como una araña que se sabe vista por un predador.

No era Gennai. Era una representación de Gennai. Entre el jaloneo, el viejo dejó caer el pañuelo, que se desdobló hasta hacerme ver la mancha roja que estaba teñida en la tela rosada, poluta, contaminada.

—Hikari— susurré, agachándome hasta sujetar el pañuelo de una de las orillas.

—Estoy cansado de que intenten ayudarme, déjame en paz, niña, ahora tendré que pagarles— el viejo empujó a Miyako, quien reparó en mí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Takeru?, ¡Suelta el pañuelo!, el señor Gennai debe tener tuberculosis, mejor ayúdame a llevarlo a un puesto de socorros.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —Reclamé a Inoue —. No, por supuesto que no entiendes, eres demasiado pura, ¿no te das cuenta, Miyako?, este pañuelo es de Hikari y ese hombre no es Gennai, es la oscuridad, es algo que nosotros invocamos.

—Tonterías —me gruñó ella, de nuevo se volvió hacia el anciano, pero en lugar de encontrarlo, se topó con un torbellino de periódicos que inició un vuelto rumbo a las vías del tren.

Miyako gritó, porque era de las personas que nunca se acostumbraban a la magia. Yo me abracé al pañuelo, con la esperanza de que oliera a Kari, pero al separarme de la tela ensangrentada, lo único que encontré fueron dos boletos arrugados junto a un papelito blanco.

"Ya no les debo nada", decía.

Gruñí. Sentí ganas de vomitar y caí hincado en la estación, Miyako corrió hasta mí y me preguntó qué pasaba. Yo le mostré los tickets.

—Takeru, ¿qué significa esto?, ¿un Trailmon vendrá por nosotros? ¿El señor Gennai era una ilusión?, ¿dónde está el resto de los pasajeros? ¿Por qué no escucho el metro?, ¿volveremos a verlos, a Kari y a Ken?, dime, Takeru…

Antes de que siguiera preguntando como niña de tres años, le volví a besar los labios para tomar fuerzas, para robarle algo de su inocencia, de su aroma, de su calor. A cambio, Miyako probaría un poco de mí: mi fuerza, mi suspicacia, mi contradicción.

Debimos gustarnos en ese beso, porque cuando vimos al Trailmon y se detuvo en la estación, Miya me tomó de la mano y, cuando el digimon nos preguntó a dónde íbamos, ella no me contradijo.

—Vamos a morir a un sitio oscuro —manifesté, apretándola, indicándole que si se subía, lo más probable era que no íbamos a regresar.

—Voy al cementerio de Trailmon, es un viaje sólo de ida.

—El nuestro también. Sólo tenemos ticket de ida. Déjanos en el cementerio de Trailmon, ahí es donde el káiser y la arcángel llorar a los miserables.

Nos sentamos en los asientos del medio, los dos bien juntos. Miyako tenía miedo, yo no. A mí me rugía el cuerpo, a mí me quemaban las tinieblas, a mí me consumía la maldad de mis propios pensamientos.

—Takeru, siento que a estas alturas, ni mi Halsemon me podría salvar.

—No te diste cuenta, Miyako, pero los dos hemos vendido nuestras alas— le expliqué, abrazándola con fuerza.

* * *

_D _e_ s _p_ u _é_ s_ . d _e_ l . _t_ i _c_ k _e t_

Presente

* * *

—_Sí, Ken, Miyako está muerta — le dije con la mirada mientras nos batíamos a golpes en el mar de la oscuridad —. La única chica que siempre creyó más en tu bondad que en tu maldad, ha sido tragada por las olas._

— _¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!, ¡es tu culpa!_

—_Si no hubieras llamado a mi Hikari, entonces yo jamás habría encaminado a Miyako a su muerte— solté, desafiando su locura, desatando mi propio odio, el cual vivía enredado dentro de mí, sobre todo desde que Kari había muerto, horas atrás._

_Me gustó que el káiser perdiera el control, que yo no fuera el único herido. Era verdad que Miyako y yo nunca debimos tomar el Trailmon, era verdad que habíamos hecho mal en buscar el ticket, pero ya no había marcha atrás. Si mi Hikari, nuestra Hikari no era mía, tampoco su Miyako, nuestra Miyako, iba a ser su Penélope triste en el mundo humano._

_Miyako, por más margarita que fuera, no podía ser su consuelo. Era mejor que las dos estuvieran muertas y que el Káiser y el demonio, se mataran en el Mar de la Oscuridad, cerca de donde los Trailmon fallecen, cerca del cementerio más olvidado de los vivos._

_De una patada me tumbó, estaba irreconocible. El cabello de Ken estaba esponjado, como cuando era emperador y sus ropas, que antes eran las de un policía en entrenamiento, se habían ennegrecido. Lo vi estirar los brazos y, entre sus manos, su viejo látigo de dictador se fue materializando._

_Sonrió al ver aparecer a su vieja arma, ¿es que también podía recordar nuestra primera pelea?, aquella vez el problema eran las tinieblas. Esta vez, los desamores._

— _¿Con eso me vas a matar? —Pregunté, con sarcasmo — ¿No te acuerdas de que una vez ya te vencí?_

_Káiser soltó la risa, miró el mar por unos instantes y luego me embistió con la mirada._

—_Escoria, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que todos vamos a morir?, además, ¿no recuerdas que nunca terminamos de pelear?_

_Supe que tenía la razón, pero no se la otorgué. Frente a mí se fue dibujando una espada negra. Era para mí, estaba hecha de mis propias tinieblas._

_Al tomarla me di cuenta de que, en realidad, yo era el káiser... Ken en cambio, debía ser era el ángel caído._

* * *

Continuará en el capítulo dos

* * *

Este fic está dedicado a HikariCaelum y es una especie de continuación de "Ticket para un lugar equivocado". El próximo y penúltimo capítulo, serán los hechos desde el punto de vista de Ken Ichijouji, porque esta vez me dediqué a escribir la parte de Takeru y Miyako. A Hikari ya la trabajé en "Ticket…", pero sabremos más de ella para la próxima, después de todo, en este fic hay Kenkari (También un extraño Takari y un todavía más raro Takeyako).

Lamento si Takeru ha lucido un poco desesperanzado y maligno, pero quería explotar su propia oscuridad y su incapacidad de sobreponerse a la pérdida de Hikari, quien fue su novia, pero ella misma prefirió alejarse de él porque prefería que fuera un amor platónico.

También recuerdo que prometí capítulos cortos, pero fallé en este caso, no es mi culpa, es la de Takeru, que como narrador "habla" mucho.

A los que leyeron, les agradezco mucho que se pasen por aquí.

¡Hasta pronto!

CieloCriss


End file.
